narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tora Uchiha vs Echo Uchiha
Here we go Echo! Post your move below and make sure to leave comments on the Discussion page. ---- The Main Event Tora Uchiha came out of the woods of the Land of Mountains. He was searching for Echo Uchiha, his opponent. Suddenly, in the blink of an eye, Echo appeared. He looked as if he had missed some sleep the night before, probably from battle. But, nevertheless, he looked ready to fight. "Sorry to keep you waiting Tora, I owe you some Ramen or something. Lets try not to level a mountain, I hear people live there now." "We'll talk ramen later. As for the mountains, blow them up or leave 'em dry lets brawl!" Tora said attacking Echo with his katana. Whoa thought Echo, this punk isn't playing around, barely drawing his own blade to block the blow of Tora's sword. "If not ramen, then lets talk luck. Multiple Shadow Clone Jutsu!" It appeared as though nothing happened, then Echo jumped backwards, seperating himself from Tora, then motioned with his hand, daring him to attack. Tora grinned broadly at Echo's gesture. He activated his Sharingan, used Earth Clone Technique and went fly towards Echo leaving one of his three clones behind. Interesting justu thought Echo, but now wasn't the time to marvel at jutsu, "Fire Release:Phoenix Flower jutsu!" Echo launched three hreat fireballs at Tora, but strangely, twelve more came from the surrounding trees, some only serving the purpose of igniting the forest. However, Tora noticed what was going on and he dodged some of the Phoenix Fires. He shot two more Fireballs at Echo (this is to test Echo for a moment). Hmm...Has he noticed my ploy? Echo had to react fast. He swirled around at mach speeds, fanning Tora's fireballs. Quickly, he activated his Demon Sharingan, and an eerie green light shined up to the heavens. "Blade Of Amaterasu!" Echo converted the flames to the wicked black flames that only Mangekyo Sharingan users have the pleasure of using. Suddenly, the fires in the trees turned black as well. "Hehe..." Echo's body twitched, signaling he was going in for the attack. Tora knew he was in trouble now. He activated his Emotional Mangekyo Sharingan and summoned and Amaterasu shield around himself. Hmm...Can't say I've seen that move. Echo had to find a way to penetrate the shield, perhaps if he built up enough speed, he could absorb Tora's flames. "Nice move." Echo appeared behind Tora, and began to circle him at speeds that only a sharingan could witness. This time Tora sighed, "Earth Release: Earthquake Slam!" He hit the ground with his palms sending a shockwave through the ground knocking Echo off balance. "Look into my eyes Tora, see your future..." Echo finally revealed his shadow clones, four of them leaped from the trees, all bearing the Blade Of Amaterasu. Flames were dancing everywhere around Tora, and each clone's eyes bore into him, waiting for him to initiate eye contact. The real Echo, hiding his empty hand behind the dark flames, performed an unnaturally fast hand seal. Even a sharingan can't copy what it can't see, Echo had him right where he wanted him. Tora laughed as his body dispersed into snakes, revealing it to be a Snake Replacement. From behind Echo came one of Tora's Earth Clones punching Echo in the face. From the trees came a voice, "Checkmate!" "If it's chess we're playing," The clone Tora punched, along with the others, exploded in unison, destroying every tree in sight. The real Echo spoke, "Then you owe me some pawns." Echo sighed, here's we he has to step up his game. "Summoning jutsu: Slave of Hades!" Suddenly, Echo began to whisper some strange words, not in any language known to the common mortal. Then, seemingly nothing happened, but strangely, sickly breathing could be heard coming from nowhere. "Game time..." Echo would be surprised if Tora made it through this. Tora knew Echo was up to something. Confused and damaged (and being a Psuedo Jinchuriki) he slipped into his One Tailed Form and began an attack slashing Echo across the face. "Now!" Echo's invisible summon leeched on to Tora and began draining his life energy, slowly healing Echo's wounds. "Behold Tora, as I show you my power." Echo cut his palm purposely and crossed his arms. "Ultimate Jutsu: Wrath Of The Legion!" Echo cried out in pain, and dropped to his knees. Then, at a rapid pace, Echo's body begin to transform. Tora's screams faded as the demon leaped off, the Ten Tail's chakra was to menacing, no demon or force could withstand it. Suddenly more tails sprouted and (covered in his own blood) Four Tailed Tora appeared. Rising from his knees, Echo was no more, all that remained was a tainted creature that was possessed by countless dark spirits. His chakra had dropped all limits, for his power was fueled by the world of the dead. Charging at never before accessed speeds, he charged Tora. Their clashed chakra cloaks created such a discharge that the entire range of plateaus was lit. At last, Echo broke through, and a massive uppercut was served, but these demons weren't finished yet... A Battle of Demons Tora was out of control, thoughts of Ryun were spinning in his head. Finally he unleashed it...The Four Tailed Strong Ball a blast that was capable of obliterating any thing in its path. Darn it! Echo had lost control, the demons were completely controlling him, he had to regain power before anyone else had to suffer..."Raaaaah!!!!" The Legion began to perform many supernatural hand seals until his entire arm began to glow. He then released the continually growing black energy into a serpent like blast powered by individual demons, and it seemed to have a mind of its own. It curled around Tora's Strong Ball, stopping it in its path, and continued to blast Tora's way. In a spit second, Tora transformed into the Ten Tails itself, the surge of chakra so big that it knocked Echo's blast away. The giant Tailed Beast swiped one of its tails sending Echo flying. Laughing menacingly, the creature that was formally Echo caught himself and plunged two fingers into the earth. A massive fissure opened up, and countless aparitions surged around Echo, he grew massive in size, and had the fire of hell burning in his eyes. With the flick of his palm, several fallen angels appeared and charged towards Tora, but this was just a distraction, the Legion vanished and reappeared behind the Fox, grabbing it by its throat, squeezing the deity with its wicked hands. Then the fallen angels began to carve its stomach. "This is it" Tora thought. The Fox released such a massive amount of chakra that the legion and fallen angels were forced away , then he spat out a Ten Tailed Strong Ball, a blast so strong that now Echo was most likely bound for oblivion. Finally! Echo was back in control. He began to shrink and all of the spirits were repelled. He looked up to see a massive ball of chakra heading his way. "What's up with my timing?" Suddenly, he remembered how Madara Uchiha was able to bind tailed-beasts with his sharingan. Echo ran as fast as his weakened body would let him to move out of the way of the attack, and using all of his energy, focused his sharingan to Tora. Grr...It wasn't working, then Echo remembered the great sacrifice his mother made for him, killing someone she loved to save another, and now that sacrifice was about to be in vain. "No! I won't die, not by the hands of you or anyone! Rrraaahh!!!" Echo cried out, this was the most pain he had ever felt, this beast would not go down without a fight. Seemingly, Tora reverted to his human form, and as for Echo, he was beginning to fall unconscious. Tora was shocked that he was back in his human form, but he had enough chakra left to continue fighting. Tora focused his Mangekyo Sharingan on Echo, "Amaterasu!!!!!" Echo was engulfed in unholy black flames. With a familiar sizzle engulfing him, Echo came back to reality. Ah man! This punk set me on fire! "Blade Of Amaterasu!" Echo swirled the flames onto his blade, and then extinguished them. Time for something special, "Chakra Drug!" Echo's blade was engulfed in an eerie coating of chakra, his body then twitched and he appeared on the other side of Tora, knicking his shoulder with the tip of his blade. To finish his move, Echo performed a lightining fast handsign, knowing he had to win soon, or his body would forfeit for him. Tora was done playing around, he threw ten summoning tags onto the rubble below him, "Mass Summoning Jutsu!!!" He now had ten snakes that surrounded Echo. And they all moved in for the attack. "Hehehe..." Echo couldn't ask for a better situation, he could finally test out his new technique. "Whisper Of Hell!" Echo stabbed his katana in the ground, and fissures opened on all sides of him, directly underneath each snake. Then supernatural waves of heat surfaced through them in a surge, leaving nothing behind, not even ashes. It's about time my Charka Drug kicked in. Tora grabbed the arm Echo knicked him in, obviously in unimaginable pain. "Now only time is your judge." Strange movement began to occur at blurry speeds, then Echo lunged at Tora with his blade. "Take this!" Tora laughed at the top of his lungs, "I said I was done messing around! Earth Release: Earth Flow Rampart!" The sides of the fissure below Tora closed and he caught himself. Then he flicked his katana around in time to block Echo's attack. Then he charged himself electrically, "Raikiri Current!!" he shouted, blasting Echo into the side of the fissure. Urr...Echo picked himself up wearily. Slowly but surely, his Chakra Drug would drain Tora of every last ounce of energy he had. "Didn't you notice my hand seals before? And the strange movements before my attack?" Two Shadow Clones busted through the earth behind Tora, grabbing a hold of each arm. The real Echo dashed towards Tora, to the point where they were face to face. "Chaotic Nerve!" Every pain nerve in Tora's body lit like wildfire. "Hehehe..." Tora frowned and began to grit his teeth, one again the Demon Fox Cloak began to emerge and Tora's bad side kicked in, "You tub of lard bucket of bolts!!! I am go to blow you to bits and throw you into the wind!!!" With this new strength and healing chakra covering him, he broke free of the Shadow Clones, destroying them in the process, then he proceeded to slam his fist at full force into Echo's nose sending Echo flying into the wall. Echo forced himself up, his nose bleeding, and body weak. The fight was more intense than ever, and he had to keep up, and had to play it smart. Using the blood he had already spilled, Echo began to tap into his demon powers once more. Heightening his already frightening speeds, Echo seemingly teleported in front of Tora, elbowed his chin, and kneed him in the stomach with full force. Tora grabbed his stomach and dropped to his knees, and Echo jumped back. "Fire Release:Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" He then spat ten fire balls into the air in front of him, and performed more hand seals."Multiple Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Four clones surrounded the fallen Tora. Conclusion Tora stood again, bleeding all over. He was at his mental limit, completly finished playing with Echo. "Raikiri Current!!!" he shouted blowing up the Shadow Clones. The Phoenix Fires nearly hit Tora however the Raikiri Current blew them away too. Tora charged the "Ten Tailed Lightning Fang!" and crashed his attack through Echo's chest. Echo's breath began to escape him, he had no choice, either tap into his forbidden powers, or die. But things were different now, no more holding his darker side back. Using his already spilled blood, Echo offered his blood sacrifice and his muscles began to portrude once more. The Legion had returned, with no more inner resistence. Whispering some supernatural curses, a dark seal formed around him, and his hand began to emit a strange presence, not of chakra, but something darker. Iniating eye contact with Tora was enough to temporarily paralyze him. Echo charged Tora with frightening speeds, grabbed him by the throat with one hand, and reached down it with the other. Horrifyingly, the darkness proceeded to transer down into Tora's throat, and, throwing Tora to the ground, Echo jumped backwards. Tora sat up, and his stomach began to convulge. Tora chuckled as he dispersed into crows. The real Tora appeared above Echo. "I don't have much left... he thought. He flipped a few hand signs. "Crystal Sphere!" He shouted, as he crashed the sphere into Echo's chest...ripping at his very heart...